Snoop
by Rocking Out
Summary: Gill loses his diary...and Angela finds it! What happens when the Gill finds out that his dream girl has just read it? Harvest Moon:Tree of Tranquility. GillXAngela/GilXAkari. ONESHOT.


"Oh no, oh no, oh no...where did I put my diary?" Gill asked himself as he searched frantically for the lost item. "If someone finds it...oh no...the whole town will know..." He walked over to the wall and began banging his head on it. "WHERE-" _bang._ "IS-" _bang._ "IT!?" He screamed desperately. He turned around to find a giggling Angela. Gill immediately started blushing as red as his favorite food, tomato.

"A-Angela! How much of that did you hear?"

"Gill..." She giggled. "I didn't know you owned a diary!"

"Well...you know...it's very important...for running a town..." He squeaked.

"Very manly!" She laughed.

"Shut up..." Gill said, turning away, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Angela said quickly, seeing that she had gone to far in her teasing. "I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever..." He sighed. Angela bit her lip. She hadn't meant to make him feel bad. Then she had a brilliant idea.

"I'll be back!" She announced triumphantly, running towards the door. Gill turned in surprise.

"Wait! No! You're not going to look for it, are you? Don't! Angela!" He yelled after her, but there was nothing he could do. That woman was on a roll.

Angela was starting to get discouraged. She had searched the whole down thoroughly, and there was still no sign of Gill's diary. Finally she gave up and started to walk home, depressed. Then she saw it.

Right outside the Caramel District, a small leather book lay. She rushed over and picked it up. Hmm...she better make sure it was Gill's before she returned it to him. She opened the diary cover to find a name, but all she could see was pages of writing.

_Dear Diary, _It read in neat penmanship. Angela couldn't help herself. She read on.

_Today a new girl moved in. I just saw her this morning. She is pretty, but I didn't go and talk to her. I'll write later._

Angela gasped. He was talking about her. And he thought she was pretty! She _had _to continue reading.

_Dear diary,_

_Today that new girl came and talked to me. I found out her name was Angela. She lives in the Caramel District, and she farms. She's very nice, but a bit hyper. Dad keeps asking me about her. What's his problem? What a nosy person. I think will be a better mayor than him. I'll write soon._

_Dear diary,_

_Angela is visiting me a lot these days. Today she even brought me tomato juice-my favorite. I don't know why. It's hard to get my work done when she's around, but to be honest, I really don't mind. She makes me...happy._

_Dear diary,_

_I worry about Angela. She's very petite-I wonder how she can get all the farm work done by herself? I think I will go over and give her some medicine to keep her strong. It might seem rude-giving her medicine-but I really don't want her to pass out or anything. So I'll tell you how it goes later._

_Dear diary,_

_I gave her the Bodigizer XL today. I don't think she was offended...but it went all wrong! All the blood rushed to my head and everything I said came out wrong and sounded mean-as it often does with her. What's wrong with me!? I'm so tongue-tied! Help me!_

_Dear diary,_

_Last night I had a very inappropriate dream about Angela. I don't want to repeat it, because I feel like a pervert. So let's try to forget it._

Angela blushed deeply and turned the page. There was a few sketches of the town, with improvements. She guessed this was what he planned to do once he took over as mayor. On the last page, it read:

_I think I'm in love._

Angela broke down. She couldn't face Gill anymore! So she ran to her house, hid the diary and went to bed.

The next morning, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened to door. Gill was standing outside.

"Hey..." Angela yawned.

"Hey, do you have time? I need to talk to you in private."

"Sure, what's up?" She asked. Gill rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was thinking...could you meet me at Alan's Tree at noon? It's important."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll be there." Gill smiled, relieved.

"Cool...thanks. See you then." Gill said awkwardly and turned and started to walk off.

Angela went back inside the house, smiling.

Then she remembered everything she had read the night before.

"Oh, oh, oh, my gosh..." she hid her face in her hands.

But Gill was already gone.

Angela hiked up the hill to Alan's Tree breathlessly. She was so nervous she could hardly breathe. She had a feeling of what Gill was going to do, and she felt guilty. She fingered the diary nervously in her hands.

There would be two confessions today.

She spotted Gill at the top of the hill, waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her. He looked extremely nervous and embarrassed.

"Hello," he said when he saw her. She smiled half-heartedly, but didn't say anything. "Well, here goes," he muttered. "Angela...I need to tell you something."

"Me too." She agreed.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"There's something you need to know, Gill. Look...I read your diary."

Gill looked shocked but he didn't say anything.

"I'm a bad person, Gill. I'm a snoop. I was just going to find your name to make sure it was yours, but then I started reading and I couldn't stop. So I know what you were going to say." She held out the diary. "And I'm really sorry."

Gill took the diary silently.

"Should I go now?" She asked, hanging her head.

To her surprise, Gill shook his head.

"Angela...what you did was wrong, I'll admit that. But it's okay. I love you, and one little mistake isn't going to change that. Besides...this makes it a whole lot easier, anyway." Angela looked up hopefully.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "I don't have feeling for anyone else."

Angela had tears in her eyes now. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. Gill kissed her gently back.

"So, Angela," he said when they broke apart, "Will you go steady with me?"

"Yes!" She squealed and hugged him, forcefully. He chuckled.

"Good." He said.

Aaah! So very fluffy!

I just love Gill! He's rude, but I tried to change that around here with the diary thing, making it so that he just says stuff like that because he's embarrassed.

Angela isn't a morning person-that's why she didn't remember until like 5 minutes after.

Leave your reviews!


End file.
